Learning to Love Many: Sex Scenes
by harryfansuper
Summary: these are the sex scenes from my story Learning to Love Many
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I have so many sex scenes for my Learning to Love Many story. These scenes will be either during the story or after the story. I will be using girls that have already been confirmed harem girls so right now the girls I can use are Hermione, Sarah and Daphne. As the story progresses more girls will be added. I will be updating these as I feel inspired to write so do not expect regular updates lol. This will be a mix of vanilla sex, multiple partners and every once in a while some more kinky sex. There will be warnings at the beginning of each chapter. This will be Hermione/Harry/Sarah with some kink. Hope you enjoy. **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry walks into the Room of Requirement at seven o'clock as he was told to in the note he received from Hermione. He waits for the door to appear before walking in. The room is dark and it takes a couple minutes for his eyes to adjust. When they do he sees Hermione laying on the bed in green and sliver lingerie. Harry licks his lips in anticipation approaching Hermione. He smiles as he stands by the bed and look down at his lovely girlfriend.

"Hello my little minx I see you got all dressed up for our date" Hermione smirks as she looks up at Harry through her eyelashes.

"You should know my love that we have another visitor." Hermione looks past Harry back towards the door. Harry turns around to look behind him. He sees Sarah dressed in a sexy negligee set in Ravenclaw blue. She saunters over to the pair.

"I'm glad you're here Harry. Hermione has been very naughty. I think she needs to be punished." Sarah smirks down at Hermione whose pupils are blown big in lust. Harry smirks down at Hermione as well.

"Oh has she. What has my little minx done this time?" Hermione squirms underneath the gaze of Harry and Sarah. Sarah reaches down to stroke Hermione's bare stomach. Hermione moans and purrs beneath her teasing touch.

"Well she was distracted and didn't answer one question in any of her classes. Then when she was in the dorm she was rubbing herself wanting you to fuck her. She knows better and should be punished." Harry smiles down at Hermione in a predatory way.

"I agree with you my little Seer. Would you like to help me punish our minx." Sarah smiles and nods. Hermione moans as she imagines what they are going to do to her. Harry smiles as the room morphs into a room proper for punishing his little minx. The room changes into a room that just has a bed. The bed has restraints on the headboard and foot board. Harry reaches for Hermione's wrist to bind them to the headboard. Hermione struggles some but isn't trying too hard to get away. Sarah smirks as Hermione's hands are bound above her to the bead. Harry then binds Hermione's ankles to the bottom of the bed before going to stand by Sarah again.

"So my little Seer how should we punish this little trapped minx" Sarah smirks already knowing what she wants to do to Hermione.

"I think we should pleasure her but not let her cum until you think she should be able too. Even if that means sometime tomorrow." Harry nods thinking through that idea. Hermione's eyes grow bigger as Sarah says this.

"Please Harry. Don't. I'll be good Harry. Just don't make me wait." As Hermione protests Harry's smirk grows even bigger.

"Then I think this is the perfect punishment minx. You know better than to not pay attention in class. I'm going to have Sarah cast the orgasm blocker spell and then we're going to tease you. If you're good while we tease you I'll let you cum tonight. If you don't you will have to wait two days to cum. Do you understand my naughty minx." Hermione whimpers but nods knowing Harry's punishment is fair. Harry smiles proud of her before looking towards Sarah. Sarah casts the spell before stowing her wand away.

Hermione moans as the spell takes effect. Harry approaches Hermione and slowly pulls down her thong. Hermione moans as her aroused sex is exposed. The cold air makes her even more aroused. Harry leans down and slowly licks Hermione's pussy. Hermione moans loudly as he licks her slowly. Sarah unhooks Hermione's bra to reveal her very aroused nipples.

Sarah licks her lips before latching onto one of Hermione's nipples. "Oh god Sarah... more... please..." Hermione begs as Sarah sucks even harder on her nipples. Harry has started to suck on Hermione's clit as his fingers tease her entrance. Hermione is now writhing and moaning on the bed. Harry pulls away to smack her clit lightly.

"Stay still minx. You need to be good or you will not cum for two days and you will have a vibrator in during the two days. Stay still" Hermione nods not really hearing what Harry was saying. Harry goes back to pleasuring her pussy as Sarah switches nipples giving equal attention to both.

"Please Harry. Please let me cum. I'm so horny. I need to cum Harry. Please let me cum. Please. Please. Please." Harry keeps his teasing up ignoring what Hermione is saying. This is punishment not pleasure. He hates to do this but knows his minx deserves it. He teases Hermione for a couple more minutes before stopping signaling Sarah to stop as well. Sarah pouts but does as he says.

"Well my minx you didn't behave at the beginning but you were really good after that so I'm not letting you cum but I won't put a vibrator in your pussy. You are to masturbate every chance you get when you're alone or with Sarah, Daphne, or myself. Do you understand minx." Hermione nods.

Harry lets her loose and kisses her before leaving. Sarah helps Hermione get dressed before the both leave with robes covering there lingerie.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**And here's the first instalment in my sexy series for my Learning to Love Many series. Please read and review. You can also review and give me ideas for the next installment. Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I'm back. I will not be answering reviews in this story like I do with my other stories but please still review. They are very helpful with writing this. This will not be very descriptive due to the rules on Fanfic dot Net. I will also not be time stamping them for the most part. If they happen during school I might put where they are in the actual story but not on this part. Now onto the story. This is going to be Harry/Daphne. The warning are sex but it will be vanilla. I'm doing this as there first time together so Daphne is a virgin but I'm not telling what Harry is because I don't know yet. Now onto the story. **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Daphne lays on the bed in the Room of Requirement a little nervous. Tonight she is giving herself away to Harry for the first time. She isn't sure what to expect from the experience but she knows from her friends and mom that it is a very pleasurable experience. She is wearing boy shorts and a tank top. It's not sexy but she feels comfortable in them so she were them tonight. She hears a knock on the door and a shiver runs through her body before answering.

"Come in Harry." Harry opens the door and looks around the room before focusing on Daphne. He smiles as he takes her in before walking up to her. She watches him and bites her lip. She is ready to give herself to this completely gorgeous man. She loves him so much and is ready to take this next step with him. Harry reaches the bed and looks down at her.

"Hello my gorgeous little pet. Are you ready for this." Daphne nods looking up at him. Harry smiles and leans down to kiss her. Daphne kisses back eagerly used to this. Harry slowly inches his hands down her torso to the bottom of her top. He slowly pulls the shirt off only breaking the kiss at the last possible minute. When the shirt is off of her he leans in to continue kissing her. Harry pulls away out of breathe after a couple of minutes of kissing and looks down at Daphne.

"You taste so good pet. I want you so bad right now. I want to make you mine but I'll be gentle for your first time." Harry starts to slowly kiss his way down Daphne's torso paying special attention to her boobs. Daphne mewls as he licks and nips at her nipples making her so wet. As Harry pleasures Daphne's boobs his hands wander down to her shorts. He slowly pulls them down and off before his hand go back to her underwear.

"You are so wet my love. Do you want me to fuck you now?" Daphne nods lost in her pleasure. Harry chuckles before moving down to look at her soaking wet panties. He slowly pulls down her panties before he starts to slowly lick her pussy. Daphne moans loudly not used to the sensations running through her body. He starts to lick even faster as Daphne's pussy starts to get even wetter. He starts to slowly rub her clit as his tongue pleasures her entrance. He's determined to make her cum at least once before he enters her. She moans loudly as she grows even closer to her climax. This is not her first but it is the first someone else has given her. She cries out as she falls over the edge and cums all over Harry's face. Harry laps up her cum before moving so he's hovering over her again.

"Did that feel good my love?" Daphne nods still lost in the pleasure that she is feeling.

"I'm glad. Are you ready for me to make love to you my sweet Daphne?" Daphne nods again.

"Please Harry please make love to me. I'm ready for you" Harry smiles before lining up his cock with her entrance.

"You sure you want this my love?" Harry asks one more time just to make sure.

"Yes Harry. Do it now!" at Daphne's command Harry plunges into her slowly and carefully. When he reaches her hymen he slowly applies pressure to it before it breaks. Daphne cries out in some pain and Harry stills waiting for her to get used to the intrusion. After a couple of minutes Daphne nods signaling she is ready for him to move again. Harry starts to thrust into her slowly but her tight heat proves too much for his self-control and soon he is fucking her hard and fast. As he started to move the pleasure built in Daphne so when he starts to go faster she has enough natural wetness that is doesn't hurt. It doesn't take her long to cum again and he soon follows. They both cum several times before stopping. They lay beside each other in post coital bliss before falling to sleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided since I went so long without updating I decided to give y'all a treat of another addition to this mini-series. This time I am going to do some girl time with Daphne and Hermione. So for those of y'all who don't like girl on girl please do not read. I do not want to offend anyone so please just don't read if you don't like this. There will be a definite D/s element to this story so please don't read if you don't like it. Hope you enjoy.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione is sitting in the library studying for her big Potions exam at the end of the year. This test determines her entire future and her career options. As she is studying Daphne walks into the library looking for her. Daphne spots Hermione at her usual table in the back of the library. Since Hermione isn't facing the library entrance Daphne decides to mess with her a little bit. She quietly approaches Hermione and grips the back of her neck and leans in to whisper in her ear.

"My naughty little minx. Harry told me that you need a little special time with me and that you couldn't cum until you did. That was a week ago. How is my little girl feeling?" Hermione tenses when she feels Daphne's hand and her neck but relaxes when she realizes who it is. As Daphne talks she grows even more aroused. Daphne has been teasing her all week. Maybe today Daphne would finally make her cum.

"I'm feeling really horny Daphne. Please take me to your room and own me. Please Daphne." Hermione sounds desperate in her begging and Daphne smiles. She finally has her little minx where she wants her. She whispers into Hermione's ear.

"Take off your underwear and bra and give it to me. Then rub yourself while I go get ready. In 30 minutes take the long way to my room. Do you understand my little minx." Hermione nods before taking off her underwear like instructed. Daphne stuffs them into her bag before leaving the library. Hermione blushes before she starts to play with her pussy. She gently strokes her clit as she thinks about what Daphne might do to her. She is so excited about tonight. After thirty minutes she stands and heads towards Daphne's room. She is happy that Slytherin gives the upper year's private rooms and a connection straight to the hallway for the prefects. She takes the long way back as ordered and eventually ends up in front of the entrance to Daphne's room and knocks on the door. Daphne opens the door and smiles.

"Come in my little minx and strip." She turns and let's Hermione in. when Hermione steps in she immediately strips. Daphne licks her lips at the sight of her sexy little minx. "Tonight my minx you will not speak. If you do you will be gagged. Do you understand." Hermione nods knowing that the rules are already in effect. "Good girl. Now go to the bed and kneel. I will join you momentarily." Hermione nods heading over to the bed. She sees a set of magic cuffs and some dildos before she kneels. She doesn't have to wait long before she feels Daphne's hand running down her back. Daphne pulls Hermione's hands behind her back and cuffs them together. She then pulls Hermione's hair out of the way and puts it up in a bun so it is out of the way. Hermione has stayed silent this but knows the night is just beginning. After Hermione's hair is up and out of the way Daphne kisses Hermione's neck. She bites Hermione in her pleasure point and Hermione let's slip a moan. Daphne chuckles against Hermione's neck as she hears the moan.

"Looks like my little minx is getting a gag. But which one should I use. Maybe the one with a dick for you to suck on. It'll give you practice for Harry. That sounds like fun huh my little minx." Daphne stands and goes to get the gag in question. When she comes back over Hermione obediently opens her mouth for the gag. Daphne buckles it into place before returning to her place behind Hermione. Daphne runs her hands up and down Hermione's back before wrapping her arms around her. Daphne trails her hands around her waist and pulls Hermione closer to her.

"Are you wet my little minx. I hope you are because I want to taste you. I want to make you scream for me to let you cum. Do you like that idea my little minx." Hermione nods and makes a keening noise wanting Daphne to finally make her cum. She is so desperate for release. Daphne chuckles before running her hands down Hermione's torso and too her throbbing and wet sex. She slowly begins to rub Hermione's clit and chuckles as Hermione moans.

"That's it my little minx. Be loud for me. I'm not letting you cum until you scream my name through that gag." Daphne grins at Hermione's needy moan. She pulls Hermione closer before resuming her motion on her pussy. Daphne moves Hermione so she can see her little minx's little pussy as she plays with it. After a couple of minutes Hermione is keening and moaning loudly into the gag. Daphne decides to mess with her little minx some more and leans down to gently lick her clit. Hermione screams into the gag as she feels Daphne's tongue on her clit. She doesn't think she can last that much longer.

"Cum for me Hermione. Cum for me" Daphne orders as she takes a break from Hermione's delicious pussy. Hermione moans as Daphne latches onto her clit again. After a minute of Daphne's talented tongue she cums hard all over Daphne's face. Daphne laughs and licks up all of Hermione's cum. She then release Hermione and takes her over to the bed. She cuddles Hermione close as she comes down from her post coital bliss. As Hermione comes down she falls asleep in Daphne's arms. Daphne looks down at her sleeping minx before looking at a spot in the wall.

"Did you enjoy your show my love." Harry takes off his invisibility cloak revealing himself.

"Yes I did my pet. Thank you for my show. Take care of our minx. I'll see you tomorrow night I promise." Harry kisses Daphne gently before tucking his two girls in. he then heads out to join his other two girls.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. **


End file.
